


Plan A, for Astronautics

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, The Stig Is An Alien, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stig is just trying to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A, for Astronautics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/gifts).



Well, of course he knows about speed. He had to travel close to the speed of light to get here, after all.

It's a pity he lost his ship. He's been to Houston to have a look at what they've got there, but there's nothing that will get him home again. Meanwhile, he's working on a Suzuki Liana (he also lives in it, being able to disconnect his spine and curl himself around the engine block). But they never taught him more than basic space engineering, so he's having to improvise. A lot.

Some day he'll get away. Some day.


End file.
